


"Every Need"

by SerraxAvenger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Light BDSM, Magical Tattoos, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraxAvenger/pseuds/SerraxAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write a smutty fic for my Facebook group Fondling Fenris<br/>So I wrote this, it's porn.<br/>But holy hell was it fun to write.<br/>Read it, enjoy it and go crazy you guys.<br/>-Serra</p><p>This story has been edited and rewritten, hopefully it's better now.</p><p>ReEdited as of 12/28/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Every Need"

Hightown slept while Fenris paced in his borrowed mansion. He was overcome with wine and filled with anger, not unlike any other night. He had finished his first bottle, and was nursing a second, angered by his former master’s dwindling collection and a great many other things.

The moonlight that usually painted Fenris’s mansion steely shades of blue and grey was out in full force. The only areas that were not faded by the full moon’s glow were illuminated by the flapping waves of light eminating from the large fireplace.

The previous owner’s abandoned furniture cast long misshapen shadows on the stone walls. That seemed to dance and tower over him, making him seem small by comparison.

 

He had tossed another chair into the hearth to keep from freezing. An expensive one, no doubt; the gold embellishments melted into the flames, creating little glowing streams of molten metal. Fenris watched the streams flow and pool for a moment before making his way back to his chair.

 

Taking a seat, he picked up the bottle. He had just begun to lift it to his lips when he paused for a moment and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift to the moment he’d met Hawke.

  
He’d seen her as nothing but a means to an end, but now he could think of little else. Nearly allowing himself a smile, he raised the bottle the rest of the way.

This bottle was the only kiss he could expect tonight, of this he was certain.

  
His mind always wondered to Hawke, and how he had never seen such a beautiful woman. Almost 2 years had passed since they’d made love but he sat there, drunk and unable to think of anything but her milky skin, round breasts, crimson lips, and the taste of her skin. He licked his lips as a reflex when he thought of her kiss, swallowing hard.

One hand lowered to his chest as he felt his heart begin to race. Flashes of their night together replayed themselves in his minds eye.  
  
A pang from deep within him broke his concentration and pulled her from his thoughts. As it had before when he thought of her. It was as though his blood had turned to fire. He could feel it again, the heat from deep in his body and the stinging snaps of electricity that filled him when his marks began to glow. Looking down at his arm he felt the sting grow until he was filled with pain and rage.

  
He rose to his feet with a fury, and threw the bottle at the wall where it exploded into a shower of deep emerald glass shards and red wine. Cries of anguish tore threw him as he fell into a pile on the floor. His lyrium markings burned with such power that he was lost in them, his whole body an icy blue and white, voice echoing off the walls and shaking the windows.

  
After a moment he felt his skin begin to cool and he slowly regained control over his movements. Panting, he allowed his body to straighten up, and leaned back against the small bench directly across from the steady flames in the hearth.He sat bent gazing into the fire, tears lingering in the corners of his eyes.  
  
“How could I have allowed myself to foolishly fall for that mage woman?” he sneered at the thought of her and all of her beauty and strength. Still glaring, he stood and walked over to his seat.

 

“Festis bei umo canavarum” he thought. He’d said those words to her once and he meant them still. “What need have I for the love of a mage? What purpose does it serve?” he wondered aloud in his empty home.

Blinking, he looked over at his bed, and flashes of memories began to fill his eyes once more: Hawke laid out nude and moaning, the warmth and ecstasy that filled him when he entered her, their hands grasping at each other, pulling at sheets, then forced over her head as they reached their peak, then fingers intertwined; his head on her shoulder.  


He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, pushing the visions from his mind. “Fenhedis!” he exclaimed once the flashes had left him.  
 

“Nothing is ever easy, is it?” he muttered, as he reclaimed his seat near the fireplace and allowed his eyes to close, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Just as he began to lose consciousness he heard the door to his mansion open and close again. Leaning over in his chair he peered out, and with blurred eyes he could make out the shape of a woman entering. She walked over and picked up a piece of glass.

  
“Oh, Fenris,” Hawke whispered, allowing the shard to fall from her hand back to the floor. clinking lightly as it hit the stone floor rejoining the other fragments.   
  
“I’m not sure if I should be concerned, but I am. Are you alright?” softly worry straining her words  


Fenris’s eyes widened as he drunkenly rose to his feet and walked over to her. He stopped a few paces away and looked at her in disbelief and confusion.  
  
Was this real?  
Did the most beautiful woman in all Thedas actually stand before him?  
  
How could this be possible? “Hawke?” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

  

She nodded. “I’m here, Fenris.” she replied pausing slightly before speaking his name.  
She took a step closer and placed a hand against the armor that covered his chest.  
  
He reached out to her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close. Gazing deeply into her lyrium blue eyes, he leaned in and rubbed his cheek against hers.  
Her skin was smooth and felt nice against his own rough, scarred flesh.

  
“You should not be here, Marian,” Fenris whispered into her ear.

  
“I am a grown woman, Fenris. I alone know where I should be,” she shot back.

 

He growled under his breath as his hands ran up her body. He could feel the heat rising again, scowling he forced it away.  
He’d been able to control it at times. He felt especially powerful when standing beside her. 

Nothing would tear him away from her, not even the scalding white pain brought on by his markings.  
  
Hawke closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into his arms.

“Fenris, I need you,” she whispered. “I’ve been sitting in my home all night debating whether or not I should come. But I’ve been away from you, for you for so long, I can’t take another moment.”

Fenris backed away returning to his seat he peered at her tentatively “Hawke, I... I’m uncertain what it is I am supposed to say.” his body swayed a bit, the wine still in full effect he turned his eyes back toward the ground.  
“I have never been good company, least of all now.”

She looked at him sitting with his eyes toward the ground and smiled.

“You don’t have to say anything.” She walked over to him and lifted his chin with her finger.

His eyes were filled with a sadness and longing.  
  
She called them his puppy dog eyes.  
He hated when she called them that.

“Fenris, I want you to know I came to you tonight knowing that I would regret it in the morning had I not.”

His heart skipped and his skin began to tingle. As tiny little crackles of electricity began to spurt from the markings on his forearms, Hawke traced one finger down the curling white-blue lines. She pulled her hand back as a spark shot out of his skin, flinching slightly.

“Do they still hurt?” she asked

“And if they do?” Fenris replied bitterly. “It’s not as though there is anything that can be done about it.”

Kneeling next to his chair she kissed his arm. “It doesn’t have to hurt. I’m here, I can help.”

Her words caused his markings to surge, and he stood angrily pacing to the other side of the room.

Turning sharply he scowled hard, wrinkling his nose and throwing his hands in the air.

“Yes, Hawke they do! And they always will. These wretched markings are the last of Danarius’s hold on me. I know he is dead and his body has long turned to bone yet still I cannot feel free.”

Hawke stood and walked over to him, placing her hands on his forearms to lower them to his sides. She looked him in the eye, her gaze piercing and full of such strong desire that he felt a flush raise on his cheeks.

  
“Fenris, you don’t have to be afraid with me. When I am here, you can be free.”

Fenris’s eyes widened for a moment. The realization that she could be serious, that she could actually care for him - maybe even love him - flashed in his mind.

Then the familiar look of love and sadness.

“No puppy dog eyes my love, not now that we’re here together”

Hawke closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.  
Fenris carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a full body embrace, placing one hand on her back and allowing the full feeling of mutual love, protection, and understanding wash over them both.

“Hawke, the way I left you before... it was... unkind." He paused allowing his gaze to fall.

"No, that’s inadequate... it was cruel of me,” Fenris whispered into her ear, his voice weak and shaky. His lips brushed on the warm, soft, skin behind her ear with each word, sending shivers down her spine and making her gasp, a small startled puff of breath laced delicately with the smallest hints of desire.

Pulling away slightly, he placed his hands on either side of her face and rested his forehead against hers, rubbing the tip of his nose against her own, allowing his eyes to drift closed. He could taste her breath and smell the sweet lilac oils she wore. Leaning in to almost a kiss, he began to speak again with his lips touching hers at the ends of each word.

  
“Hawke, I am yours.”  
  
  
“Fenris...” Hawke sighed his name as she kissed him.  
Returning her kiss, he pulled her body into his own, the maroon robes she wore when not in battle catching against his armor. His body surged with magical energy and waves of light began to dance up his arms, the lyrium in his skin reacting to her kiss and her body against his. Hawke moved her lips to his cheek and down his jaw, finally landing on his neck.  
Allowing his head to fall back, his hands once again began to explore the familiar yet still exciting curves and planes of her lean muscular physique.

Hawke rubbed her cheek against his as she took a few steps back, breaking their embrace.

  
Fenris’s eyes shot up to look at her without lifting his head, almost glaring at her from under his brows. As he watched her move, he felt a pang of lust and a painful desire to both grab her and do all manner of things to her body, or to leave now and not allow this to go on any further.

  
She gestured that he take a seat and held out her hand to him. Hesitating for a moment, he took it, and she led him to his chair. Pushing slightly on his chest, she took a few steps back, her body swaying with each step. Settling into his seat Fenris watched, entranced by her swaying hips.

Her cheeks bore a rosy flush and her eyes narrowed as she loosened her waistband, allowing the shoulders of her robes to slip down, exposing the crest of her ample round bosom.

  
  
Her skin was the milky white he’d remembered and her eyes were the color of lyrium’s glow. She licked her lips and ran her hands from her waist up her body.

Taking her lapel in each hand she removed the coat and stood before him in her underclothes, breasts exposed.

Fenris’s eyes traced her shape in the firelight, from her round shoulders to her well-defined abdominal muscles. Then, once he felt he had paid her body its proper respect, he allowed his eyes to fall on her breasts and her soft pink nipples.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, of that there was little doubt.

  
Hawke walked to him and bending at the waist, her breasts at eye level. She Searched for the hidden buckles that would allow her to remove his chest piece, her fingers  maneuvering delicately over the sides of his torso.

  
She ran her hands down his arms, her hand brushed over the red fabric wrapped delicately around his wrist, lingering there for a moment.   
Her eyes shot up to his, a sly grin curled over her pillowy crimson lips.  
  
Fenris blushed and casting his gaze aside, tilting his chin he returned his eyes to her from beneath his brow, returning her grin with one of his own.   
His eyes were piercing, and impossibly green against the silvery white of his hair and the deep bronze in his skin.

While he sat focused, admiring her beauty and imbibing her scent, he felt the buckles pop open and the room was flooded with a flare of blue light and the crackles of electricity and magic. His chest and stomach became visible, as did the majority of his scars.

Fenris leaned back and allowed her to pull his chest piece loose, discarding it with a clatter, as it hit the floor near them.

Her attention turned once more to him and she climbed onto his lap, situating herself with one thigh on each side. Like this, she could feel the heat from his form against her.

Smiling, she kissed him again, and he placed his hands on her waist where they had been before.   
This time the soft fabric was replaced by the smooth, warm skin of the woman he loved.

  
Kissing him was an intoxicating experience, though something she had done only on one other occasion; she relished every moment with him. Leaning back she looked into his eyes once more, taking in the intense brooding visage of her lover.  
She leaned down and kissed him again, rubbing her tongue on his lower lip and sliding it in his mouth. Then, taking his into hers, she sucked gently and bit his lip when he withdrew it.

She rolled her hips and rubbed her clit against the firm shaft of his penis, causing him to tremble and gasp, squeezing her, desperately pawing at her bare back.

The walls around them flooded with a silvery spectrum of blue and white light from the lyrium in his skin.

Riding him, she ran her tongue inside his mouth, moving her hips and moaning when he rubbed himself against her.

  
Their genitals had no actual contact but she found herself breathing heavier, faster as she neared orgasm.

  
Her pace quickened, long moans shortening, growing closer together, her movements becoming increasingly deliberate.

She threw her head back and moaned his name as he took her breast into his mouth, playing with her nipple, biting, licking it, heightening her orgasm.Her Her movements slowed coming out of her peak, Fenris smirked and bit his bottom lip, lust pouring from his expression as he moved forward and kissed her chest.

Fenris leaned back and as he looked into her eyes, his own wide emerald elvhen eyes flared.

“I have never met another woman like you, Hawke. I am honored that you should choose to spend any time with me. I feel I need to tell you, I may not get another chance.”

“I love you, Fenris.” Hawke interrupted him softly, kissing his forehead, taking care not to touch the markings hidden by his bangs. He took a much needed moment to wind down and rest.

  
“Hawke, I must also ask that you prepare yourself for what I intend to do tonight,” he whispered, his deep gravelly voice rattling at the end of each word.

“Do you love me, Fenris?” asked Hawke, worry breaking through her voice.

Fenris ran his lips up her neck, breathing her in and kissing her skin as he ascended to the base of her chin.

  
“More than words can say,” he whispered, his breath hot against her flesh.

Hawke closed her eyes as Fenris’s hands ran from the nape of her neck down her shoulders till he was grasping each breast. He pressed them together and caressed one with his cheek, kissing the skin on the other.

  
Hawke ran her fingers through his hair and licked her lips, holding her breath in anticipation of the sting of his teeth against her flesh.

  
He continued down her breast, licking and kissing her pale skin. He dug his fingertips into the sides, leaving little white marks when he lifted them.

Fenris looked up at Hawke, and taking one hand off her breast he touched her lips.

Her eyes were narrowed and a dewey sweat lingered on her brow with a full flush on her cheeks. She licked his finger and sucked on the tip for a second.

Fenris took the tip of his finger and slid it through the side of her underclothes.

Using the side of his thumb to gently part her, seeking out her clit, he began rubbing in small circles.

Hawke responded quickly, panting in rhythm with the movements of his fingers.

Removing his finger from her underclothes he licked it, placing his hand back on her breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple. Before Hawke could have time to react, he bit her breast.

Hard, but not hard enough to break skin.

Hawke moaned loudly out of pleasure and surprise as he took her nipple into his mouth.

Pinching and squeezing at her left breast, he sucked on her right.

Fenris was not known for being gentle in life and this fact extended to his sexual appetite.

He was a passionate and voracious lover who loved to ravish and completely conquer his partner’s body, giving them both memorable experiences and difficulties walking.

The lyrium in his flesh burned brighter as his excitement grew, occasionally shooting out little iridescent sparks of magical energy.

His lyrium-laced markings stung where their bodies met.

With every crack Hawke jumped slightly; Fenris felt it too but when she was in his arms, how could he complain?

  
He licked her nipple, biting and pulling every few moments.

The small moans Hawke released gave him an idea of what she desired.

He switched sides and repeated his motions, subbing the flat part of his tongue against her, sucking hard enough, Hawke pulled back a little

And he laughed, a deep low laugh in the pit of his throat.

Hawke leaned back and rubbed her groin against his solid erection, laughing through a smile.

She leaned down and kissed his neck, biting, and kissing again.

“Fenris, I wasn’t joking. I need you.” She leaned back and looked him in the eye.

“Take me,” she begged.

“With pleasure”

Fenris’s markings flared as he heeded her demands. Standing, he lifted Marian by her ass and walked over to the wall,kissing her with the kind of fury and passion of a man done holding back. He pressed her back against the nearest wall. Taking one hand off her body, he pulled his pants down halfway past his thighs.

Using his spare hand, he pulled the ties of her underclothes loose and cast them aside.

He flipped his erection up, making it easier for him to rub against her.  
The new sensation flooded his mind with thoughts and memories of their last time together. It seemed unreal; just as tonight did, but here she was in his grasp.

Any anger he felt before was gone in this moment, his body awash in pleasure and love.

He buried his face in the nook of her neck and moaned, a quiet manly sound as he pulled back.

“If I hurt you, I need you to let me know Hawke. I would never cause you pain without your consent,” he said to her, worry in his voice as he strained against his body’s demand to continue.

Kissing him, Hawke smiled and breathlessly replied, “I will let you know. Until then, promise me you won’t hold back?”

“Thank you, and that I can promise,” he said before kissing her and walking over to his bed in the corner of the room, tossing her upon it.

Her naked body was beautiful in the moonlight that cascaded in from the holes in the ceiling, and all he could think about was burying himself in her.

Fenris pulled his pants off the rest of the way, allowing his own naked body to glow for a moment.

He walked over to her. His caramel skin was tight, and the lyrium markings that ran down his abdomen made the muscles only more beautiful.

He was lean and lithe; this level of musculature on any human would be boxy and unpleasant, but his was graceful.

“Maker’s breath, Fenris,” Hawke said arching her back and grasping at the sheets. “Get over here and fuck me.”

Fenris smiled and climbed onto his bed. He crawled over her, kissing her skin and biting the tender flesh of her inner thigh, causing her to recoil slightly before settling in.

He parted her lips with his tongue, pulling her clit into his mouth and, finding her opening, slid a careful finger in.

Hawke shivered and rolled her hips, moaning deeper, more intently as devoured her. He bit her legs and her clit before kissing it, then slid in a second finger.

The sudden pressure made Hawke tremble and mewl. He laughed his deep Fenris laugh, the vibrations running up her legs and through her core. Her moaning quicked as he brought her close to a second orgasm.

Pulling back, Fenris smiled. “Not yet...” he grinned, the shine of her lingering on his lips.

Sitting up, Fenris looked at Hawke with a devilish grin. “My turn?” he asked.

Hawke propped herself up on her elbows and licked her lips, gesturing with her head for him to lay down next to her.

Fenris growled and took her place on his bed and she moved aside, trading places with him.

Positioning herself between his legs she kissed up his length, the taste of him lingering on her lips. The salt of his skin was apparent. He was hard and wet and ready, moisture beading at his end.

Taking his shaft in her hands she began to pump, slowly at first, then quickening.

Licking and kissing his end, taking him into her mouth, she ran her tongue over the head.

He bucked slightly with her touch, placing his hands on her shoulders, his hips and thrusting into her mouth.

His cries were short and quiet, tender yet gruff. He made little noise apart from low moans and growls. His satisfaction apparent by how deeply his fingers dug into her shoulders and the strength of his grasp on her.

Writhing with ecstasy, Fenris quietly moaned her name, “Hawke,” throaty and breathless his words an almost inaudible growl in the base of his throat.

He was lost in his world, his fingers grasping at hair while she worked on him.

Smiling, she stopped and looked up at him as the last twinges of pleasure left his body.

“Are you ready, my love?” she asked.

Fenris didn’t reply. Instead he grabbed her and flipped her underneath him, and thrusts inside her, Hard, fast, and so suddenly she cried out startled, yet wanting.

  
She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him, using the new angle to force him deeper. Fenris raised himself up to his knees, holding her hips.

She was warm, wet, and holy fuck was she tight, his length lost in her as he dug deeper.

Grabbing onto the headboard he could feel himself losing control; he was close.

Her breasts bounced with each powerful thrust as she moaned loudly; if Hightown had been sleeping, they certainly were not now.

He fucked her, a bed-shaking fuck that leaves the body sore.  

  
They pressed their bodies together, cold from sweat, stinging where his markings touched.

He recoiled slightly, out of fear that she may be hurt.

Sensing his concern Hawke smiled, and spoke with broken words through the veil of ecstasy.

“Sometimes, my love,” she managed between his thrusts, “pain can be exquisite.”

Fenris’s eyes narrowed and he took a moment to reply.

“Perhaps, and I would be more than willing to discuss that”

He looked down at his arm, watching it crackle, feeling the sting.

Fenris never talked about how it felt; he didn’t want anyone to know just how bad it was.

The markings burned, that was true, but there was more.

“It’s razors, and fire,” he said softly.

Hawke sat back on her knees as he flared up one his hands.

The marking on his arm glowed softly, slowly increasing is brightness until reaching the end of his arm; here the lyrium was so bright his hand was engulfed. He flexed his fingers and waved his hand, a white halo of light followed with his movements.

  
Leaning forward he took Hawke’s hand with his other and pulled her arm straight.

Flexing his fingers he ran one fingertip down the inside of her forearm, gently so as not to hurt her.

Well, not much; after all, hurting her was the desired effect.

Hawke tensed up as his finger grazed her skin; the expression on Fenris’s face turned.

Where he was once simply enamored, now he was hungry.

This hunger showed; his face was both sharp and eager.

This sensation that she felt was a strange one.

The line he traced felt as though she was being cut with a razor, and shocked at the same time, but no marks on her flesh remained.

She knew that there existed magical items used for torture that felt similar, but he was not an object – he was a man.

Once he reached her wrist he pulled his finger away and kissed the spot where he had just touched her.

Looking up at her before lifting his head, in his signature Fenris-being-sexy look, he smiled as he pulled his lips away.

“Thoughts?” he asked, still smirking seductively.

“Many,” Hawke replied breathlessly. “A great many.”

“For instance?” he asked back.

“Well,” she began, “how long can you keep that up?” She reached out, grabbing his arm and placing her hand on his.“And what does it feel like else where?”

“Take to your knees Hawke, and we shall find out the answers to both.” His words were hard and curt as he flipped her over.

Lifting one hand he made a fist, and in an instant it exploded once more with magic energy.

Hawke was now on her knees, bent over while he took his place behind her.

Extending his arm, he gently touched the part of her spine between her shoulder blades, separating her knees as he entered her.

He ran his finger down her spine, goosebumps forming where his touch lingered.

 

Timing his thrusts to occur when he touched her, his hand lowered on her back until he was at the top of her ass.

Withdrawing from her he ran his finger down the round part of her ass.

She pulled away slightly, recoiling from the pain, but he grabbed her and pulled her back in.

Hawke moaned loudly as he touched her again, stings and heat running throughout her body.

“Hawke?” Fenris asked. “Does this please you?” His voice was breaking and breathy from ecstasy.

“Yes,” she answered back her own voice cracking.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked

“Maker, no. I love this, I want more,” Hawke cried her moans making her voice shake.

Leaning over her, pressing his chest against her back, he quickened his pace.

His bed shook, sending creaking sounds throughout the room.

His hands were still live, magical energy snapping and shooting off his finger as he touched her stomach beneath them.

She recoiled a bit and he laughed, and she could feel his laugh on her back, and in her.

His hands ventured lower until he was touching where he was inside her, making his penis vibrate and sending them both over the edge together.

“Fenris, I’m…!” Hawke screamed, her voice going hoarse from their activities.

“I know… me too,” he interrupted

The sharp crackles against the moist tender skin of her opening hurt, but she was far too enraptured to feel any pain; when he was in her all she could focus on was him, his scent, and the feeling of his breath against her skin.

Suddenly she felt teeth, and his tongue against the pale skin on her neck.

“Fuck, Fenris. I need more.”

Fenris laughed obligingly and, giving in to his urge, he followed with deeper thrusts.

Rearing back up he withdrew and leaned back, breathless and panting.

“Turn over?” he asked tentatively. “I want to look into your eyes Hawke, I want to see you.”

Hawke sat down and, leaning over, she kissed him.

“Fenris, I love you.” She wrapped her arms around him.

They sat on his bed together, catching their breath, her head on his chest.

He leaned his head down and kissed the back of hers.

“I love you too, Hawke.”

They spent the next moment together enjoying each other’s company, a rare moment neither was certain would occur, but both were grateful it had.

Finally, he caught his breath and lifted her chin, kissing her as he parted her lips with his tongue.

He kissed her as he laid her on her back, then kissed her neck and stopped for a moment.

Looking up at her he smiled. “You are an incredible woman, Hawke. I need you to know that.”

He kissed her again and entered her, slowly this time. They made love in the dimming firelight. The growing cold and the glow from the moon bathing the room made his markings more visible against his coppery golden skin.

Their lips never parted for more than a moment.

Tears grew in the corner of her eyes as she began to orgasm.

Fenris looked at her, confused. “Am I hurting you?”

Hawke smiled. “No,” she whispered in his ear, kissing him.“I need you.”

He smiled

“And I need you, Hawke.”

Her moans shortened as she reached her peak, his own body responding in kind.

Grabbing her shoulders he thrusted more deeply, with more strength than before.

He came inside her while she rocked her hips against him, allowing his body to relax, as he laid on her.

Resting his head on her shoulder he panted, his voice rattling on the end of each breath.

With her legs still around his waist and him still inside her,they lay like this, falling asleep in each other’s embrace.

When morning broke, Fenris awoke with his head still on her shoulder.

He looked up and saw her sleeping and kissed the naked skin of her chest.

Hawke stirred slightly, but did not awaken.

“She is so beautiful,” he thought to himself, smiling.

Sitting up and stretching, he covered her with his blanket and walked over to the place where they’d shed their clothing and picked up her robe.

He looked over at the shards of the wine bottle. “What need have I for the love of a mage?” he said to himself.

Looking back over at the woman sleeping in his bed, a lump grew in his throat again.

He paused “Every need.”  
“If there is a future to be had, I would walk into it gladly by her side."

Making his way back to bed, he settled in behind her. "And one day, I may tell her.”

He kissed the back of her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
